detectivegrimoirefandomcom-20200214-history
Tangle Tower Puzzle Walkthrough
Summary This page is about the various puzzles that are found in Tangle Tower and the solutions to solving them in order to progress through the game. If you're still stuck, clicking the button on the top-right corner of the screen will cause Detective Grimoire and Sally to discuss the puzzle and give hints to solving it. Part 1 Flora's Gemstone Egg This puzzle can be found in Flora's Tower on the far left side of the room. The player must rearrange the gems according to the clue on the back of the egg. Hawkshaw's Clock Box This puzzle can be found in the Stone Square to the bottom right of Hawkshaw's desk. The player must move the dials so the numbers on each clock (3, 6, 9, and 12) correspond with where they would be on an actual clock. Pointer's Mechanical Solar System This puzzle can be found in the Astronomy Tower on the right side of the room. The player must rotate the planets inside the solar system, as well as the sun and the moon on the outer rim, so that the shadows line up with the shapes underneath. Felix's Treasure Chest This puzzle can be found in the Workshop on a shelf above Felix's workdesk. The player must find the combination to the chest based on the treasure map hint. Freya's Paint Brushes This puzzle can be found in Freya's Room in the center of the room to the right of Freya's bed. The player must solve the puzzle on the left and rearrange the paint brushes on the right accordingly. Fifi's Miscroscope This puzzle can be found in Fifi's Room on the right side by the window. The player must slide the magnifying lenses across the shaft to create an image. Penny's Birdhouse This puzzle can be found in Penny's Room hanging from the tree coming out of the window. The player must move the wooden birds into the correct position. Fitz's Lockbox This puzzle can be found in Fitz's room underneath Fitz's bed. The player must solve the combination lock using the puzzle pieces on the right. Poppy's Metronome This puzzle can be found in Poppy's Room on top of Poppy's bedside drawer. The player must use the buttons on the bottom to move the hoops on the metronome so that they all align with the golden hoop at the top. Fitz and Poppy's Door Locks These puzzles, found in Fitz's Room and Poppy's Room can be done in tandem, as one provides the solution to the other and vice versa. Note: You must solve both door locks to open the doors. Part 2 Harp Statue The Harp Statue can be found in pond in the Gardens. The player must find clues in Tangle Tower to solve its combination. Note: This puzzle is only solvable after finding the Wooden Toy, which appears in the Gardens after going over all Suspect Statements and evidence from the Crime Scene. Laboratory Safe This puzzle can be found in the Laboratory on the right side of the room. The player must slide the latches on the grid to create a path between the key and the lock. The Soulbearer Crab This puzzle can be found in the Study on the left side of the room right next to where Sally is stood. The player must manipulate the claws on the mounted crab. Category:Puzzle Solutions Category:Tangle Tower Categories